The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to diabetic individuals who must frequently check their blood glucose levels to regulate the glucose intake in their diets.
One method of obtaining a body fluid sample, such as a whole blood sample, is to use a lancing device. The whole blood sample may then be used to determine the glucose concentration of an individual. Existing lancing devices use a lancet to pierce the tissue of the skin, allowing a blood sample to form on the skin's surface. Typically, lancing devices hold the lancet within them when the lancet is not in use, so as to shield the user from injury as well as to assist in preventing or inhibiting contamination.
Existing lancing devices typically require two-handed operation and can be dangerous. Two-handed operation requires that a user use one hand to hold the lancing device while the other hand activates the lancing device. Furthermore, the activation of lancing devices are typically done in at least two steps—cocking the device and firing the device. This is inconvenient to many users as the user does not have the use of another hand while operating the lancing device. Additionally, the two-step process of activating a lancing device causes safety issues because once cocked, a user may inadvertently fire the lancing device. By inadvertently firing a lancing device, one may unintentionally pierce one's or another's skin causing pain and discomfort or the transmittal of diseases.
It would be desirable to have a lancing device and a method for using a lancing device that addresses these issues.